Hydraulic systems have been developed for use on aircraft. Such hydraulic systems typically have built-in redundancy so that failure of any one component or even failure of any one system does not lead to loss of control of the aircraft. Conventional hydraulic systems for aircraft often have multiple hydraulic systems that may operate flight control surfaces, landing gear brakes, and/or landing gear steering independently of each other. For example, in a conventional aircraft, a hydraulic A system may service flight control surfaces on a left wing, flight control surfaces on a right wing, flight control surfaces on a tail, landing gear brakes on right and left main landing gear, and/or landing gear steering at a nose landing gear of the aircraft. A hydraulic B system may service some or all of the same components as the A hydraulic system. The A hydraulic system and the B hydraulic system typically have separate hydraulic plumbing, including separate hydraulic reservoirs, to prevent any contamination that may be generated upon failure of one hydraulic system from contaminating the other hydraulic system and thereby leading to failure of the other hydraulic system from the contamination.